


Not Snooping

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: Prompt: "The Doctor accidentally finds Rose's lingerie drawer."After the Doctor realizes he’s running out of time to find the perfect Christmas gift for Rose, he decides to try and find the gift she bought him for inspiration. Christmas smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for pippikat! I hope you enjoy this! I know it's a little late, so I'm sorry for that! Also a huge thank you to Britt for helping me with this and giving me an excellent beta! =D Merry Christmas, everyone!

The Doctor isn’t _snooping._ Time Lords do not _snoop_ on their human companions. He respects Rose’s privacy far too much to snoop through her things. Sure, he is in her room, without her knowledge, searching through her drawers… but he has a perfectly good reason for doing what he’s doing! He has to find the gift that Rose got him for Christmas. Three days until Christmas in Rose’s timeline, and he’s somehow _still_ not bought her anything. He can’t bear the thought of getting Rose a disappointing gift on their very first Christmas as a couple, but he hasn’t got the foggiest idea of what she might be expecting.

He had spent a good ten minutes in his own bedroom panicking before this genius idea struck him. If he can just see the gift Rose got him, then he’ll know exactly what kind he should get her. And so, the Doctor found himself in Rose’s bedroom, going through her drawers and looking for anything suspiciously present-y. 

The red Christmas tree bauble on top of Rose’s dresser catches his eye, and he pauses, remembering the conversation that set off his panic to begin with.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_The Doctor closes one eye and then the other, wanting to make sure his measurements are perfect._

_Rose snorts beside him, snapping him out of his mental maths. He gives her an affronted look, his hands dropping to his sides._

_“It isn’t an exact science, Doctor,” Rose says, shaking her head fondly. “Jus’… put it where it looks pretty, yeah? They don’t have to be perfectly spaced out.”_

_“Well, excuse me if I don’t know all the rules of Christmas tree decorating,” he huffs, lifting the red bauble once more. “The TARDIS has always done a lovely job of it on her own. I’ve never had to learn these things.”_

_“S’alright, Doctor,” Rose says, giving him that grin that he loves so much, tongue poking out between her teeth. It still makes his hearts thump harder after all this time. “That’s why I’m here to help you out.”_

_He returns her smile and puts his bauble-free hand on her waist. She slides closer to him and reaches up to clasp her hands behind his neck and pull him down. He goes willingly, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. She pulls back after a moment, carding her fingers through the hair on the back of his head._

_“I can’t wait to see the tree finished… A few presents underneath,” she says, sighing wistfully. “It’ll finally feel like Christmas. I dunno the last time it’s really felt like Christmas for me.”_

_The Doctor agrees, humming in the back of his throat, lost in fantasies of them together in front of the fireplace, the fairy lights twinkling around them. He can just hear her crying out his name, see the way her eyes sparkle in the firelight. Oh yes, he’s going to make sure that happens very soon._

_“I’ve gotta get yours wrapped up soon! I’ve had it for ages, dunno why I haven’t wrapped it yet.”_

_A sudden panic rises up in his chest, and he does his best to smother it down. His eyes stay locked on the half-decorated tree in front of them._

_“You’ve already bought my gift?” he asks in the most casual voice he can manage._

_“’Course,” Rose says with a laugh. “We’ve got, what, three more days ‘til it’s Christmas? I’d be cuttin’ it a little close if I hadn’t already got your gift, wouldn’t I?”_

_The Doctor forces a laugh and nods. “Right you are, Rose!”_

_She looks up at him, suspicion in her eyes. “You okay, Doctor?”_

_“Peachy! You know, I need to check that the repairs I did on the TARDIS last night are holding, I’ll be right back!”_

_With that, he turns and rushes out of the room, red bauble still clutched in his left hand._

_________________________________________________________________________________

He hasn’t had much luck so far, he has to admit. He sighs, sliding the middle drawer open to peer inside. A very familiar crinkled blue oxford shirt is folded at the very top. He can’t help but smile, imagining when Rose might have stolen it, or when she even had opportunity to use it these days. She’s slept in his room (their room, now) with him every night since she got back, and he’s never seen her wear it to bed. He’s seen her wear other shirts of his, of course – she often nicks them off the floor after they make love – but never this one. And she has certainly never worn it during the day. He can’t imagine why she would have taken it and hidden it in here. 

Suddenly, he wonders if this shirt was here _before._ Before he lost her, before they were even together. If she had somehow come across it one night and snuck it into her own room. His hearts beat a little out of rhythm when he imagines Rose slipping his shirt on and snuggling into bed after a particularly hard day. He’d like very much to ask her about this shirt, but then he’d have to admit he was here looking for presents in the first place.

He shakes his head, reminding himself that he has a goal that he needs to focus on right now. Rose could come looking for him at any moment, and he really doesn’t want to have to explain why he’s looking through all her old t-shirts. He looks through the clothes, taking care to leave everything in its right place. Nothing in the drawer jumps out at him, so he closes it and moves to the very top one. 

When the drawer slides open, the Doctor’s jaw drops. He can’t believe what’s right in front of his eyes. All thoughts of Christmas presents fly out of his head as he reaches down and picks up a very small, delicate piece of fabric. He’s somehow wandered right into Rose’s… _lingerie._ His face and neck heat up and he swallows hard, his imagination already running wild. Sure, they’ve been together for months now, and he’s seen her naked many, many times. But he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her wear anything quite like this. The tiny pair of lacy red knickers somehow feels like the most explicit thing he’s ever laid eyes on. 

He can’t even seem to move, to drop the knickers and close the drawer and sprint out of this room like he should. What was he thinking anyway, going through Rose’s things? If Rose meant for him to see any of these things… well, she would have worn them, wouldn’t she? He feels very much like he’s invading her privacy. He should just get out of here and take Rose to a very nice, snowy place and never come back into her room again. 

“Doctor?” 

The Doctor’s breath catches in his chest and the knickers fly from his hands. He slams the drawer shut and spins around to find Rose behind him, a hand on her hip. 

“H-hello, Rose! Finish decorating the tree?” His hands dive into his pockets and he rocks back on his heels, wracking his brain for a story that doesn’t make him out to be some pervy alien who goes through his companions’ knickers. 

“No… I was waitin’ for you. I thought it would be more fun to do it together,” she says, eyebrow arched high enough that a knot tangles itself tight in his stomach. 

“That’s an excellent plan. Why don’t we get back to it right now?” he says, aware he’s speaking too loudly though he has no idea how to stop himself.

“In just a minute,” she says, stepping closer to him. He takes a step backwards and bumps into the wall behind him. “What’re you doin’ in here, Doctor?”

“Ah, well… that is an excellent question! You always know exactly what to ask, don’t you?” he says, forcing a chuckle. When she doesn’t respond, more words rush out of his mouth. “I was just… checking! I was checking your room for anything that might have slipped by the TARDIS’s defenses without my notice.”

“Of course,” she says, pursing her lips. “You’re checking the bedroom I never use for some random danger that you think slipped by the TARDIS right into my knickers?”

If possible, his face heats up even more. He feels like his hearts are going to beat right out of his chest any moment now. “I – not your kni – Rose, I’m not –”

“Doctor, calm down,” she says. She steps closer to him again, this time with an alarmed expression. “Jus’ tell me what you were doing, really.”

“I was,” he breaks off, sighing. Telling the truth will be better than whatever it is he’s doing right now, won’t it? “I was looking for my Christmas gift.” 

Rose is taken aback for a moment before she barks out a laugh. “Your Christmas gift? I never thought you were the kind to snoop for presents, Doctor.”

“I was not _snooping_ ,” he defends. “I just… haven’t got your gift yet. And I have no idea what to get you. I thought if I could just see what you got me…” 

Rose smiles, finally standing right in front of him. She reaches up to cup his cheek, and he leans into the pressure gratefully. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m some… some creep who goes through knicker drawers when no one is looking,” he says, his eyes clenched to avoid the look he knows she must be giving him right now.

“Doctor, look at me,” she says, stroking his cheek. 

He peeks his eyes open to find amusement on her face rather than disgust. His eyebrows furrow in confusion and he opens his mouth to ask her what she’s thinking, but she beats him to it.

“We’re together, Doctor. You’ve seen me naked more times than I can count. You think I’m worried that you saw my underwear?” she laughs softly again, her thumb running across his bottom lip. “Sure, I’m not happy that you were going through my things, but it isn’t like you were spying on me. I understand. Sort of.”

“But I’ve never seen you wear anything like that,” he says, still confused. 

“I’ve been a little nervous to wear some of the racier stuff in front of you,” she admits, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “But only because sometimes you get skittish. I didn’t know if… I dunno, it’s stupid. I was actually planning on surprising you on Christmas.”

His eyebrows jump to his hairline. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she says, biting her bottom lip. “What’s funny is, you did actually find one of your Christmas presents. I thought those red knickers you were holding would be a nice little surprise to wake up to on Christmas morning. You’ve gone and spoiled it for yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, his hands finally coming to rest on her hips. His thumbs slip beneath her shirt so he can feel her skin against his.

“S’alright,” Rose says, her tongue peeking between her teeth. “I can still wear it for you if you want.”

He nods vigorously, and Rose laughs again. She pulls him down and seals their lips together. The tension finally drains from his shoulders and he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. 

He pulls back just a centimeter. “So you don’t think I’m some creepy alien?”

“Doctor,” Rose sighs, apparently exasperated. “I’m your girlfriend. You’re allowed to see my knickers.” 

“I’m allowed to see your knickers with your permission,” he insists, hugging her closer.

“Well, yeah,” she says. “But it isn’t like you went _looking_ for them. You’re just a bloke who’s clueless about gift-buying.”

“Oi,” he complains, jutting out his bottom lip. “I am not clueless.”

“Of course not,” she says, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Well, I know one thing I’m definitely not clueless about,” he growls, pulling her closer so that their hips meet. He walks them backwards toward the bed in the center of the room. Rose bites her lip, and when her knees hit the edge of the bed, they tumble onto it. 

They giggle as they bounce on the bed and Rose reaches up to run her fingers through the fringe that’s fallen down on his forehead. He leans into her touch, reveling in it like always. She presses her lips softly against his once, and he feels his hearts beat slightly out of rhythm again. 

“You know, I could put on something from that drawer tonight if you like,” she whispers. 

“Oh, I think we can save those for later,” he responds, pushing his hips against hers. His trousers are already feeling tighter, and Rose moans when he rubs his growing length against her center. 

“Another night,” she agrees quickly, her fingers going to work on the buttons of his shirt. Soon all of his buttons are undone (he thinks she may have popped a few off) and he’s wrenching the shirt off, throwing it into the corner of the room. Rose’s hands come in contact with his bare chest and he shivers, gooseflesh spreading across his arms. She scrapes her nails lightly down his chest to the button of his trousers and pops it open as well. After she undoes his fly he wriggles out of his trousers and tosses them away. He’s left in nothing but his festively green boxer briefs. 

She cups his length through his boxers, wrapping her fingers around it the best she can. The heat of her hand, even through the fabric of his pants, makes his cock harden rapidly. It feels so good when she starts sliding her hand up and down that he worries he might finish very soon.

“I think you’re a little overdressed, don’t you?” he says, panting. Rose giggles as his hands slip under her shirt, dragging it up slowly. There’s something about skin-to-skin contact with Rose that he never tires of. It always feels like the very first time, tiny sparks jolt through his fingertips. He works her top up and over her head, leaving her in soft shorts and a bright red bra. 

“This one actually matches with those knickers you had earlier,” she admits, biting her lip. 

“It’s lovely,” he says, his hands cupping her breasts. He presses his lips to hers once more, allowing more of his weight to rest on her. She moans and runs her tongue along his bottom lip before taking it into her mouth and nibbling on it. His hips buck against hers, dragging another moan from her as he grinds against her center. 

“I really would like to see more of that collection you’ve got going,” he whispers against her lips when they part for air. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“Didn’t know you’d be so interested,” she pants, her fingers tugging on his hair to bring his lips back down to hers. He kisses her for a moment before breaking apart again. She whines as he pulls back. “I wish you’d stop pulling away like that.”

He laughs, kissing her jaw while his hands wander down to her shorts. “Little help here?”

Rose immediately lifts her hips so that he can slide her shorts down as far as he can reach. She kicks them the rest of the way off and pulls him down so that his whole weight rests on top of her. They both groan as his momentum causes his cock to grind against her. He can feel how hot she is through the fabric of their pants, and his head clouds with lust and a primal pride. One of his hands slides down to her hip and the other supports his weight just above her shoulder. He thrusts against her again, his cock twitching in his pants. He’s painfully hard now, and if he doesn’t get inside of her soon he might go off in his pants like a randy teenager. He wonders if Rose could get off like this as well. The thought of Rose coming with their pants on makes him feel very different than the idea of him doing it. It makes his head swim with lust and a strange pride that he still isn’t quite used to.

“Rose,” he groans, grinding against her even harder. “We really need to get out of the rest of these clothes before I –”

“I know,” she gasps, her nails digging into his neck in the most deliciously painful way. “Me too.”

“Fuck.” He somehow finds the strength to pull back from her and get his own pants off while Rose takes care of the rest of her clothes. They disappear somewhere and are immediately forgotten as the Doctor takes in the sight of Rose before him. He bends down and captures one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it in the way that he knows makes her toes curl. She gasps his name and her fingers dive into his hair, nails scraping his scalp and his cock twitches. He switches to her other breast and gives it the same treatment, Rose’s breathy moans a symphony to his ears.

His hand snakes down her body to her center, finding her just as hot and wet as he imagined. He moans against her skin as his fingers slip between her folds and find her clit. She swears loudly, her hips jumping off the bed at the sudden contact. Two of his fingers circle her clit slowly, just enough to drive her mad. She whines, her hips wiggling against the bed in an attempt to get him to give her more. He resists, keeping up the same maddening rhythm. When her fingers tug hard at his hair, he begins to speed up, almost to the point that he knows she needs. 

“Doctor, please,” she moans, locking eyes with him. He releases her breast with a wet ‘pop’ and kisses his way down her stomach. She gasps when she realizes exactly where he’s heading, and he feels her get even wetter against his fingers. Rose spreads her thighs to give him enough space to settle between them.

He kisses each of her hipbones softly, then trails kisses from her right hip down to her center. Two of his fingers spread her folds and he presses lips to her clit. Her hips buck hard, and his free hand shoots out to hold them down. 

“Careful,” he breathes. Rose shivers as his breath brushes against her overheated skin. He licks around her clit, careful not to make direct contact where she wants it the most. He hears her groan and her fingers tighten in his hair. His cock is so painfully hard that he can’t drag this out nearly as much as he’d like to, so he takes her clit into his mouth and flicks it with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” Rose exclaims, her back arching high off the bed at the sudden, intense pleasure. One of his fingers teases her entrance for just a moment before he slides it in. When he hears Rose beg for more, he adds another finger. As he pumps his fingers in and out in time with his tongue, Rose’s legs wrap around his shoulders. She holds him tight to her, and he feels precome leaking from his cock, making a mess on the duvet beneath them. Giving Rose pleasure turns him on more than anything in the universe, it always has. When he feels her walls fluttering around his fingers, he adds one more and doubles down, reaching the place inside of her that makes her scream his name. He rubs his fingers against it and flicks her clit. He moans against her and that’s what finally sets her off. Her walls clench tight around him and she holds his head as close as physically possible. He works her through her orgasm, helping it last as long as it can, and finally eases her down from it. 

Once he carefully removes his fingers, he lays his head gently on her thigh, trying desperately to tamp down his own arousal and let Rose bask in her orgasmic bliss. It isn’t long, however, until she’s pulling him up to her and reaching down to line his member up with her entrance. She pumps his length a few times and runs her finger over the tip, collecting the moisture there. She spreads it across his tip and he clenches his teeth to keep from crying out.

“I want you inside me,” she whispers. 

“Fuck, Rose,” he moans, pushing his hips, slowly sinking inside of her. When he’s completely inside, he pauses, giving them both a moment to breathe. He rests his forehead against hers, and trying not to go off at a moment’s notice. It isn’t easy, with Rose’s walls still fluttering from her first orgasm and the way her eyes are locked on his, but he manages to get ahold of himself. 

“All right?” he asks, tentatively pulling back a couple of centimeters. Rose nods, fingernails digging into his neck. She twists her hips a little, and the Doctor takes it as his cue to move properly. He pulls almost completely out of her, waiting for just a second before pushing back in slowly. He keeps up his slow, burning pace, trying his best to extend this for as long as possible. 

“More,” Rose begs, testing the patience he’s worked 900 years to build. Only Rose can bring it crumbling down so completely with a simple word. “Please.”

With that he breaks, speeding up. The room is filled with the sound of their skin meeting again and again. One of Rose’s hands leaves his neck to reach down to her clit. He looks down and swears. The Doctor can’t look away as she circles the bundle of nerves. He feels her fingers brushing against his skin with every thrust in. Hot, heavy lust fills his brain completely. 

“Rose,” he gasps, “’m gonna –”

“Me too,” she says, throwing her head back and exposing her whole neck to him. “Jus’ a little more!”

He latches on to her neck, knowing there will be a nice mark there in the morning to remind him of exactly how brilliant this night was. He finds the spot just under her jaw that makes her gasp, her fingers work even faster against her clit. The Doctor thrusts faster, harder, stars burst behind his eyes. 

“Please, Rose,” he begs. She breaks again, her orgasm flooding through her. As her walls clench around him, the Doctor goes with her. He spurts inside of her; all the wind is knocked out of his lungs. 

He isn’t sure how long it takes him to come back to his body, but when he does, he’s lying in a heap on top of Rose.

“’M sorry,” he mumbles, making to move off of her. She wraps her arms around his sweat-slicked back, however, and keeps him from going.

“Not jus’ yet,” she whispers. 

He sighs, content to stay right where he is as long as she wants him there. 

After a little while, she gently pushes his shoulder and he rolls off of her. He scoots, situating them so that they can get beneath the soft pink duvet of Rose’s old room. She snuggles right up against him, throwing a leg across his hips and resting her head against his chest. He kisses the crown of her head and whispers to her in his native tongue. Though she doesn’t understand his words, she always loves it when he speaks Gallifreyan to her. He thinks she’s just drifting off to sleep when suddenly she speaks up.

“You know,” she begins, “we’ve never done it in this room before.”

“Huh,” he says, looking around. “I suppose you’re right, Rose.”

“Uh huh,” she agrees, nodding sleepily against him. 

“You have quite the comfy bed in here, I must admit,” he says with a grin.

“Mhmm, the TARDIS took good care of me. I much prefer our bed, though,” she says, kissing his chest. A goofy grin spreads across his face and he does nothing to suppress it.

“There are a lot of rooms in the TARDIS we’ve never done this in, come to think of it,” he muses. He rubs circles on her shoulder with his thumb as he begins making a mental list of all the places he’d like to get to next.

“Maybe I could model some of my _collection_ from that drawer in them as well,” she offers. He can hear the smile in her voice, and it makes his grin stretch even further.

“Oh, yes.” They giggle, snuggling further into the blankets.

He’s quiet for a moment, lost in thought. “I’m sorry that I still haven’t gotten your gift.”

Rose slaps his chest gently, shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to get me anythin’. Jus’ being back with you is more than I could have ever asked for.”

“Absolutely not! I will be getting you a gift, Rose Tyler,” he insists. His mind is already swirling with possibilities of what he could get her. And he could take her to the loveliest place in the known universe to top it off. Suddenly it seems silly that he was worried about what he should get her. After all, if anyone in the universe knows how much Rose deserves, it’s him. She deserves the suns and the moons and all the stars. He thinks of things that he saw on shopping planets when she was away from him, things that reminded him of her. He’d bought them and stored them away, never allowing anyone else to see them. Maybe she’d like some of them.

Rose snuffles, burrowing down even closer to him. He smiles, his eyes drooping shut. Just before he falls asleep, he sends a request to the TARDIS for her to take all those things out of storage and put them in his workshop, along with some wrapping paper. Tomorrow they’ll finish decorating their tree, and he’ll send Rose on a spa day so that he can get her gift together just right. He’s going to do everything he can to give her the best Christmas she’s ever had.


End file.
